


Morning

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Incomplete/Hiatus/Unfinished. [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ...this was a kiss prompt. LMAO, M/M, Writing prompt challenge, early morning sex, not really that explicit but you can never be too safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Morning Kiss writing Prompt (or so that's what this supposed to be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> remember when sex scenes used to be labeled with "LEMON DO NOT READ UNLESS BECAUSE SEX!!" cause i really want that to come back.
> 
>  
> 
> also welcome to short story time. lol

Sunrise over Skyhold is what pulls the lot of the residents from their beds to prepare for the day. Soldiers muster up the want to march to the fields for training. Kitchen workers prepare breakfast for themselves and the rest of the Inquisition and so on. Despite the chaos that’s circled them, no matter what, they’ve all led their mornings as basic as possible all while greeting each other with gentle grunts and exhausted head nods.

Though, up in the Inquisitor’s quarters, silence still dulls out the room. There, the two entwined together, don’t hear these words nor do they get to smell the cooking food that drags most people outside.

Instead, lethargic whispers were given. They hadn’t intended for their shuffling to become this. Truth be told, this was the last thing on their mind. It seemed as if the moment Dorian had pulled Trevelyan close, they lost themselves within each other.

Soft thrusts left Eien at the nape of Pavus’ neck, leaving little kisses and hickeys where his lips lie, leaving an ingrained tingle with each quick peck. Perhaps this was well needed. With his lover being absent for days, almost weeks at a time, this felt like a quick relief. All that passion that could never be conveyed in a night was given here. Right now… in slow, deep movements, rolling a chill of a climax down his back.

A dampness stained their skin yet no time had passed amidst the two. Pulled into the Free Marcher’s lap, a gasp fell from the ‘Vint. The two of them could stay like this for hours if work had not interfered. Or at least if they knew they’d have the time before heading out to their next location.

Wrinkling his nose, Dorian bit at Eien’s lip, pulling him in for kiss—lasting but sweet and short, to whisper a tired, “Good morning” only to receive a light chuckle in response. Here’s to wishing that they’d get another morning like this.


End file.
